ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dancing Hero
Dancing Hero is the 11th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on December 22, 2001 and the English version on August 21, 2004. Elie arrives at Thunder Mansion where Go Rockwell mistakes Elie as the Rave Master. Go shows off his super strength and his good looks, which doesn't seem to impress Elie. Haru Glory arrives at the Thunder Mansion, accidentally knocking Go unconscious. Go's girlfriend, Rosa Splash arrives and explains that the rain was all part of the movie Go was directing. After making all the males dance uncontrollably, Elie and Rosa engage in a battle. Summary Haru and Plue trying to catch up withElie, and Haru feels as if the danger was coming their way. Once Elie arrives at the Thunder Mansion, she notices the Demon Card symbol engraved on the wall. Believing the thunder man to be here. Elie prepares for battle and enters the gates with another heavy iron gate in front of her. Suddenly, the gates open allowing Elie entrance before locking up from behind. She is left in a dark room until a tall, muscular man calls out for the "lights" continuing with "action". He greets Elie and introduces himself as Go, and has been expecting him, but then surprised that the guest was a girl. Go orders his crew around, telling them to start again. The dark room Elie entered was just a film set. Go thought that the Rave Master was a strong guy, but was relieved to know is just a girl. He then tells two of his crew members to rearrange the settings, and give Elie a complete makeover. As the scene begins its retake, Go halts Elie from exiting gate after knowing Go is not the man she was searching. As Haru and Plue are running towards the mansion, Go denies opening the gate for Elie and demands that she fights him. Elie keeps telling it was a misunderstanding because she was looking for the thunder man, but Go keeps insisting by proving his strength by punching the iron gate. He tries to prove once more by using his "Storm Attack", leaving many marks on the iron door. Elie is still unimpressed, so Go prepare his Go Hurricane Attack. But before he can use the attack, Haru blows down the door down with his Explosion and sends Go flying across the room. Elie tells Haru that they can leave because she got the wrong guy. However, Haru still has business with the thunder man, only for the film crew to say Haru knocked him out. Then a beautiful young woman walks down the steps and starts looking at Haru Glory." Back at Ska Village, Chino looks at the road waiting until his mother, tells him to come inside. Chino does so and his mother reassures they will be getting a clear blue sky soon. The old man disagrees, telling them not to get their hope up. Back at the Thunder mansion, Rosa snaps her finger and music begins to play. She begins dancing in which the music controls all men who hear to begin dancing at her rhythm, minus Plue who dances but stops making it somewhat immune. Rosa stops the music leaving all the men drop to the floor exhausted. Haru asks Rosa to stop the rain, but she quickly denies his request telling him that it was for their movie. Haru tries to explain the condition of the village, but Rosa ignores him and keeps on talking about the movie. She then snaps her fingers again causing all the males to dance once more. Rosa challenges Elie to a fight believing her to be the Rave Master. Elie refuses to fight, but Rosa takes out her chain sword and clashes with Elie with her Dancing Wolf attack. As the attack somehow homes in on Elie, she keeps evading until she uses her Tonfa Blasters to shoot it down, and then everywhere including the music tape, making it play faster and causing the males to dance quicker. Rosa's Dancing Wolf goes out of control and starts heading towards her, but Elie grabs it in time. A confused Rosa questioning Elie why she saved her, but Elie replies that they are both alike when it comes to protecting their friends. Elie then asks Rosa if she could stop the rain, she says that she would ask Go first, but assures them that he always listens to her. Rosa attends to Go who slowly awakens and resuming his previous Go Hurricane Attack and punches Rosa in the face. Haru manages to catch her, but an awakened Go gets baffled to see his beloved Rosa's face bruised, and instantaneously blames Haru for it. A furious Go challenges Haru to a battle, ignoring and disbelieving Haru's pleas to stop the rain with Rosa's persuasion. Haru prepares but finds himself too tired to fight after the forced dancing. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Elie vs. Rosa (started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Tonfa Blasters *Dancing Wolf Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Enhanced Strength *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *None Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, after Go realizes Elie is a girl when he "cuts the scene" he brings in makeup people to "fix" Elie's face with makeup, and they end up making her look like a clown. In the manga, this does not happen. *In the dubbed version when Rosa and Elie were fighting (While Haru, Plue and the men were dancing) a few seconds were cut out of the episode where Rosa knee buts Elie in the stomach, however you can still see the impact and Elie crouching down holding her stomach in! Trivia *At this point, the anime is up to Manga Volume 4. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dancing Thunder arc